Raven, part 1
by DarkClaw
Summary: A young man claims to be Buffy's cousin.......


Note, I do not own the rights to the characters of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Raven, Part 1

A 92 Vette drove up to the University of California's campus on a sunny Friday morning. A man in his early twenty's stepped out of the car and looked around. He took a breathe of air as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. As he was packing the cigarettes, a blonde female walked by him, giving him an eye of approval. The man turned around to follow the young lady.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"Yes?" The female student asked smiling.

"I have a question. You see, I'm here visiting my cousin, but I'm not sure where to find her. Could you help me out?"

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers," the man said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You're in luck I do know her, she is in one of my classes. What's your name?"

"Lance."

"Well Lance, I should see her in a couple of hours, I could bring you with me," the female said licking her lips.

Lance laughed a little. "No, that's okay. I want to surprise her. If you could just tell me where she lives, I'd be happy."

"Sure. Here, I'll write down the directions for you," the female said as she dug in her backpack for a pen and paper. "By the way, my name is Elaina.

"Nice to meet you Elaina," Lance said.

"Same here," smiled Elaina. She finished writing down the directions and handed them to Lance. "Here you go. Hey, while you're in town, do you want to get together some night?"

"It would be nice, but you could say that I'm already committed. Sorry," Lance replied as he took the directions and started off. "Thank you."

********

Sunnydale high school had been a distant memory for some. The citizens never talk about that day, the day of the massacre that occurred there. What was once a beautiful and active school is now in ruins. It was certain that the school's halls would remain empty for a long time. Unfortunately, that long time has been cut short. Within the burnt walls of the school, a figure was rummaging through the remains. The figure heard a noise and turned his horned head into the light. He could see two of his fellow Linito demons were coming his way, and it was obvious that they too have come up empty handed. With a couple of grunts spoken, the three demons ran out of the school, determined to find whatever it was that they were looking for.

*******

"So, how are you and Riley?" Willow asked Buffy. Willow and Buffy where eating their lunch outside when the question popped up.

"Fine, in fact. It's kinda strange that I have gone this long into a relationship without anything going terribly wrong."

"How so?"

"Well first of all there was Angel, no questions there. Then there have been guys that either wanted to use me or kill me. I guess I'm just a popular girl," Buffy answered.

"I see your point," Willow said.

"How about you? How are you doing on the prowl?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, no prowling here. Haven't even thought about prowling. What do you mean by prowlin?"

"I mean with guys. I haven't seen you on any dates since Oz left. I mean, you know what I mean," Buffy said as she put her head down. She knew how hard it was for Willow when Oz left, she felt the same way when Angel first left. Buffy didn't want to upset Willow by bringing up Oz's name, but she hadn't seen her go on any dates, or anything like that. Buffy was just trying to help.

"Oh. Well, I've been practicing spells with Tara. We are a good team actually. Like last night we did this one spell that…." Willow was cut off by the noise of someone walking behind her.

"Hi Buffy. Willow," Elaina said.

"Oh hi, what's up?" Buffy asked.

Elaina sat down with them. "I know I shouldn't say anything to ruin the surprise, but I can't wait to tell you."

"What, that aliens took over the world causing me to miss my finals?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's your cousin Buffy, he's down here visiting you. He wanted it to be a surprise, but I had to tell you. And Buffy, wow is your cousin cute. Could you set me on a date with him?" Elaina said without stopping for air.

"What cousin?" Buffy asked.

"Your cousin Lance," Elaina said.

"I didn't know you had a cousin named Lance, Willow said to Buffy.

"Neither did I," Buffy said with confusion. "Are you sure he was looking for me?"

"Yeah. He asked for Buffy Summers. Why?"

"Elaina, I don't have a cousin named Lance."

"Oh no," Elaina said quickly.

"What 'oh no'?" Buffy asked.

"I gave him directions to your dorm. I'm sorry, I really thought he was your cousin. Please don't be mad."

Buffy got up. "Willow, stay here. I'm going to see how my 'cousin' is doing." Buffy then walked away toward her dorm. Willow then looked back at Elaina who was giving her an 'I'm sorry' look.

TBC….


End file.
